Weird new life
by Fiction master99
Summary: when a human (you) from earth gets sent to the star wars galaxy but your the only one that knows about earth. You have to adapt to your new life in a new galaxy with no one you know.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should** **only write 1 story at a time but this idea popped into my head and I really want to write a story like this. **

**CAUTION read this story like your the person I'm talking about**

**(YR) means "your name" in the story.**

**(YR) POV**

I had a really big day at school (or work depends how old you are) today "I need sleep" I murmured to myself. "thanks" as my friend drops me off at my house because I don't have a car. as soon as you walked inside you fell asleep on your bed.

Then all of a sudden you got woken up by the sound of people walking by and talking. but when you opened your eyes all you see is what seem to be hover cars and aliens walking bye. you just fainted instantly from all the shock the you just saw. You woke up a few minutes later to see you are leaning against a wall with 2 gold bars and 4 silver bars you picked them up and then you stood up and walked around still shocked about all of the weird aliens walking around and the hover cars driving around to see what looks like a army soldier but hes in white armor and hes got red on his armor as well and hes holding a weird looking gun.

You walk over to him. "excuse me but where am I and what are these" as you pull out the bars of gold and silver.

"were you knocked on the head of something those are credits the currency and you are in the world of coruscant"

"were is earth"

"whats earth" the guard said as he turned is head in confusion

"nevermind" so you walked off thinking am I in a different galaxy but how I was just asleep in my bed.

You walk down a path to see what seemed to be a taxi you walked over to it and asked the driver " where does this taxi go"

"it goes to the Jedi temple and loads of other places"

"will this be enough to take me to that Jedi temple place"

"that's more than enough you only need to use those 4 silvers"

"thanks" you got into the taxi with the weird alien driver as you hovered away in the taxi you were still thinking about how this all happened so you pinch yourself to make sure it wasn't a dream but you just murmured "that hurt" and you didn't feel anything.

"we have arrived at the Jedi temple"

"thank you" you walked out and looked at the massive building in front of you "holy crap that's a big building" you murmured then. then you were startled as a orange hand touched you shoulder and said " that's not just and ordinary building that's the Jedi temple" you turn to your side and saw a alien that was just taller than you and she was orange and again from the shock you fainted.

**Review if you want more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter hope you like :)**

**###**

**(YR) POV**

you woke up from fainting again and all you see is a big white room "he waking up" then you turn you head and see the same looking person as the guard from before but he has blue and a antenna on his head then you saw the orange girl from before and you got Goosebumps

"where am I and what are you?" you say very shaky.

"im ahsoka and this is captain rex and you are in the clone medical facility on coruscant, what's your name and where are you from?"

"I'm (Your name) and im from planet earth" The 2 things standing in front of you look at each other strangely then the captain rex turns around goes to the computer thing then types in earth.

"ahsoka there is no such thing as planet earth"

"are you ok (your name) because earth isn't real"

"yes it is there is 7 billion people on the planet"

"well its not coming up on our computer and our computer has every planet on it"

"oh shit" then you look down and then some tear drops fell out of your eye then more fell and then before you know it your crying. then you feel a nice warm arm around you shoulder then you see the ahsoka hugging you

"everything will be ok we will just find your parents and you will be ok"

"I don't have parents" then you start to cry more

"oh, well do you have a home"

"no I don't have that either and the clothes that im wearing now is the only clothes I have got and I have only got this 2 gold bar things I don't even know what the are"

"well if you want you can stay with rex in his room because he has a spare bed in his room, is that ok with you rex?"

"sure it is commander"

"oh yeah those are credits you can buy stuff with them and me and rex will take you shopping tomorrow"

"thank you so much" then before you know it you threw your arms around her for a tight hug

"its ok (your name) but sorry I got to go my master's probably worrying about me but I will get rex to bring you to me tomorrow so we can go shopping" then she walks out.

"come on kid we got a bit of a walk to my room" so we walked out of the medical facility and walked down the hall. while I was walking next to rex we stop and he started to talk to this other clone also in blue.

"whos this"

"fives this is (your name) ahsoka found him standing at the bottom of the temple steps his home is on an unknown planet and he has no parents"

"wow rough where is he staying now?"

"in my room for the time being"

"ok then maybe we could teach him how to use a blaster"

"maybe but no yet hes been through a lot"

"ok cya later rex" then he walked off. I asked rex.

"how many of these clones are there"

"there are millions of us kid"

"do you all look the same"

"yep that's why we are called clones"

"oh wow there is nothing like this on earth" then we stop again and then rex walks in a room.

"this is my room and your bed is here" I walked in the room was very small and the bed was thin with no mattress. "we better get some sleep we will have a big day tomorrow if we are going shopping with ahsoka"

"ok then rex, again thanks for letting me sleep in the room with you"

"no problem kid"

###

**how did you like it you are now staying in the room with rex. Fives is going to teach you how to shot a blaster will you become a bounty hunter or a clone or will you be taught the ways of the force and become a jedi stay tuned. Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your POV**

You wake up to see that Captain Rex wasn't in his bed. You don't know what to do then you remember you were going to go shopping with Ahsoka so you hop out of bed to go find her. you walk over to the temple and you walk up the stairs and then you bump iot a tall man with a mustache and ginger hair. "oh sorry I was just looking for Ahsoka"

"I can take you to her if you don't know your way there?"

"That would be great thanks."

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi, what's yours?"

"(Your name)"

"Nice to meet you" You follow Obi-wan down the giants halls of the temple until he stops at a door to a room then he knocks and Ahsoka comes out. "I believe (Your name) was trying to find you"

"Oh hey (Your name) you ready to go shopping"

"Yep I cant wait"

"Ok good, come in while I get a few things ready" then she waves good bye to Obi-wan as he walks off then she walks in her room. You follow her in to see another person sitting on thee bottom bunk of a bunk bed. "(Your name) this is Anakin my master"

"Is there slavery or something here"

Ahsoka giggles a little "No silly I'm a Padawan and he is my Master who trains me to be a Jedi"

"Oh I didn't know im still new to this whole clone ad jedi thing"

"Don't worry you will get use to it, Hang on I got to get a few things from the refresher"

"Ok I will be waiting" You see her walk into the refresher and then you turn around to say something to Ahsoka's master but he speaks first.

"I can sense you find a attraction to my Padawan" You stood there wth your mouth dropped.

"H-How did you know"

"Do you have any idea what a jedi is?"

"I have no idea"

"Were dropped on your head or something"

"No its just that im not from this galaxy or planet"

"Then where are you from?"

"I from a planet called Earth in a galaxy called the Milky Way"

"Never heard of it"

"That's because apparently it doesn't exist"

"Oh that explains it, well have fun with Ahsoka I got to go and run some errands" He gets up and walks towards the door. But before he walked out he turned around. "Oh and also Ahsoka can be very stubborn"

"Ok thanks for the heads up" then he walked out. You just sit on the top bunk thinking about what Ahsoka's Master said. "do I really like Ahsoka" you murmur to yourself. Then you get startled when the refresher door opens and you see Ahsoka walk out.

"Ignore what Anakin said im not stubborn"

"Your heard that"

"yeah I heard the whole chat"

"Wow we must talk loud then"

"Yep you do, you ready to go?"

"Yes I am so lets go".

**A Few hours later**

"Today was fun Ahsoka"

"Yes it was (your name)"

"Thanks for being so nice to me since you found me"

"No problem, if anyone else found you they wouldn't be so nice as me"

"Ok well im pretty tired so I might go to mine and Rex's room and get some rest" then to your surprise Ahsoka wrappeds her arms around you for a hug. Then she lets go.

"Have a good sleep. Come and see me when ever you like. I will tell you when I have to leave for a mission."

"Bye Ahsoka" You walk to your room to see Rex taking his amour off. "Hey Rex where were you today?"

"Oh sorry about not being able to come shopping I called into Kamino to do something but did you have a good day with the commander"

"Yeah it was fun to my surprise"

"That's god well I need some rest so goodnight"

"Same so goodnight to you too"

###

**hope you enjoyed sorry for the wait :)**

**Like always plz review.**


End file.
